No Need For Words
by ILoveHarmony
Summary: Hermione wants to have a talk with Harry after a steamy encounter with him. Harry wants to... let's say, do other things with her. In the end, are words really necessary for their not-so-platonic-anymore relationship?


**Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine, they all belong to JK. (Harry and Hermione belong to each other though)**

* * *

 **NO NEED FOR WORDS**

Harry sighed as he started ascending the stairs leading to the Heads' dormitory he shared with Hermione.

' _Hermione…'_

Her name was echoing in the depths of his mind, again and again and again.

' _Hermione… Hermione… Hermione…'_

She had called him up two hours ago to talk about 'you-know-what'. And of course Harry, without a doubt, knew what it was. That's why he had tried to postpone this moment for as long as he could but now he had no excuse left not to go up. He had even beaten his own time record of not losing to Ron in a game of chess with one and a half hour. Maybe if he wanted, he could even win but since that would mean the end of the game, he had held back to draw out the game.

Harry sighed again as he came to the last step. He whispered the password to the portrait guarding their dormitory. He was hoping for Hermione to be asleep, after all it was past midnight and tomorrow was Monday so they had classes.

' _Oh, shit…'_

They didn't have classes because they were in winter break. So Hermione was probably waiting for him, curled up in front of the fireplace with a book twice the size of her. He got in slowly, careful not to make a sound in case Hermione was sleeping but to no avail there she was, sitting in front of the fireplace, reading a book just as Harry predicted. If he was in his right mind, he would try to sneak up to his room before Hermione noticed him but the little mind he had had left him upon her sight. The second he laid his eyes on her, his mind went blank. All he could think about was last night… _her chocolate brown eyes gazing into his, her breath against his cheek, her body under his hands, her lips against his-_

"Harry?" Harry shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"Her-Hermione?" he croaked, suddenly his throat was drier than the Sahara Desert. "How are you?" Harry scrunched his face. He wanted to punch himself, ' _How are you? Really, Potter?'_

"It's been two hours, where have you been?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring his stupid question. She closed the book she was reading and put it on the coffee table with a thud, the sound making Harry jump in his place. GOD HE WAS SO NERVOUS!

"I… Ron… We… umm… Chess… Took too long… Sorry…" He really wanted to kill himself, he couldn't even make coherent sentences, let alone convince Hermione not to end their friendship. Hermione knitted her eyebrows.

"Harry, are you okay? You look pale." Harry cleared his throat and nodded affirmatively. He had to get his act together. He had to distract Hermione from talking about what happened last night, he had to stop her before she said they can't be friends anymore because they had kissed… snogged… Okay, okay, made out passionately like there was no tomorrow, without thinking about anything or anyone besides each other. And maybe they did some groping too. A shiver went down his spine as he remembered Hermione's hand caressing him _there._ Oh, they had definitely done some groping. "Harry?"

"I'm okay, Hermione." said Harry, proud of his first complete sentence of the night. "Actually, I'm really tired." He faked a yawn. "I'm going to bed." _'Wanna come?'_ Before he could take a step towards his room, Hermione put a hand on his arm and pulled him down to the sofa right next to her.

"Nope, we need to talk. Remember?" Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"I'm really tired, can't it wait till tomorrow?" he tried hopelessly. He knew Hermione and he knew there was no way they weren't going to talk about 'you-know-what' this night.

"No, we will talk then you can go to sleep. Because if we don't talk I won't be able to sleep." Harry closed his eyes, she was sitting way too close for him not to remember last night. And remembering last night was not good when all he wanted to do was re-enact last night with her while she was trying to make up excuses about why last night was a bad idea. And he was sure she had lots of excuses, Hermione Granger's brain was always a dangerous thing but with 24 hours to think, it could turn into a deathly weapon. He had to distract her.

"What book is that? It looks nice." Harry attempted, taking the huge book Hermione had left on the table.

"Umm, it's Hogwarts: A History." Hermione answered, taken aback by the sudden change of topic and the absurdity of his question.

"Oh, is it nice?" Harry asked, flipping through the pages but not seeing anything.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, taking the book from his hands and dropping it on the table again. "Don't be ridiculous. Do you really expect me to fall for it?"

' _No, I want you to fall for me.'_ Harry shook his head again, these thoughts of him were getting out of hand, _'Fall for him, really?'_

"Hermione, look, I'm really tired and I don't think it would be wise to talk when I can't think straight." _'When all I want to do is kiss you again.'_ Harry looked at her disappointed face and made to get up. He knew that if he sat there a second longer, he would do whatever she wanted. Just as he made it to the door of his room he heard a tiny voice whisper in a shaking voice,

"If you don't want to talk about it, just say it. You don't have to make up excuses." Harry turned around to look at her but she was still sitting on the sofa and all he could see was her back. A sudden flashback of how her back felt under his hands left him thunderstruck, his palms were tingling. His feet carried him towards her. His brain had stopped trying to command his body. When it came to Hermione, he wasn't listening to it anyway.

"Hermione?" he murmured, his hand hovering over her slightly shaking shoulder, afraid that if he touched her, he'd do things he can't explain later. "Hermione, please…" Hermione quickly wiped her eyes before turning to look up at him.

"Please what, Harry? It's okay. I understand. You can go and sleep." Harry gazed into her slightly puffy eyes before she averted them.

"I don't think you understand." The words had left him without he even thought about them. He was completely out of control now and there was no going back. He didn't think anything he said could make the situation worse, he had already made Hermione cry without saying anything. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes returned to his emerald green ones, he could see the mix of hurt and stubbornness in them.

"I understand, you don't want to talk about it. And I accept your wish. Just forget about all of this, okay? I should know you wouldn't want to talk, you never talk." This time it was Hermione who tried to escape to the comfort of her room. But Harry was faster, he grabbed her arm and made her turn around.

"I want to talk." He said, pulling her closer to him. If Hermione was so adamant about talking, maybe there was a chance for him, maybe, like him, she couldn't stop thinking about their kiss and how it made her feel, maybe she wasn't trying to end their friendship… _'Maybe she feels the same way…'_ Hermione looked up into his eyes again, it was obvious that she was angry at him for running away from his- their problems. But there was something else in her eyes, too. Something Harry had never seen before, or maybe he had seen it but never realised it, never dared to _hope_ to see it. _'She feels the same way.'_ The realisation had left Harry breathless but Hermione's next words were like a punch to his chest, making him return to reality,

"I don't want to talk anymore. Let's just forget it ever happened." She turned away to go but Harry's grip didn't let her, in fact he was pulling her even closer to him. He couldn't let her get away, not after the look he had seen in her eyes.

"I don't want to forget it. Hell, I don't think I can forget it even with a memory charm." he murmured. They were so close, he could smell her shampoo. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent that made him relive the kiss in his mind. He felt Hermione shiver, her breathing was getting heavier. He smirked slightly as he pulled her in his arms. The little doubt he had about Hermione liking him back flew out of the window upon seeing and feeling the effect he had on her.

"Harry, please…" she whispered, her voice was shaking slightly. Harry moved his nose from her hair to her ear, nuzzling her there before mildly grazing her neck with his lips. He smirked again when she shivered. _Oh, he knew all too well how sensitive her neck was._

"Please what, Hermione?" he repeated her words from earlier. His hot breath hitting her cheek as his arms were circling her waist, pulling her in a tight embrace. Hermione put her hands on his chest, preventing him from pulling her flush against him.

"Don't do this if you don't mean it. I don't want to relive last night just to have you refuse talking with me again." Hermione's voice was soft but Harry could hear every word that came out of her mouth crystal clear.

' _Ah, that pretty mouth of hers that started everything…'_ He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, his emerald eyes burning into her chocolate ones.

"I don't think I'll want to talk about it." he whispered back. They were so close he could feel her breath against his lips. He licked his lips instinctively, he couldn't wait to taste her again. Upon hearing his words, Hermione closed her eyes and made a move to push him away. Harry resisted her by pulling her even closer. "I don't want to talk, Hermione. I don't think we need to talk. I think… I think it is obvious how I feel about you." He cupped her left cheek and made her look in his eyes. There was confusion in them, like she couldn't believe his words. He slowly leaned down, giving her time to pull away. Just as their lips were a hairbreadth apart he stopped. "If you still think we must talk, tell me now... Or I'm going to kiss you… And I don't think I'll stop anytime soon or have enough brain cells to talk after that for that matter." Hermione smiled slightly at his words and slid her hands up his chest to wrap them around his neck.

"I don't want to talk anymore. Sometimes actions speak louder than words." she whispered as she pulled him down, closing the gap between their lips in doing so.

' _How can it be better than I remembered?!'_ Harry's mind was screaming, he could feel his heart bursting in his chest, pumping his blood as if these were his last living moments and it was trying to save him. He let out a moan of protest as Hermione ended the kiss. He opened his eyes slowly to see her gazing up at him with a shy smile.

"Do you still want to go to your bedroom?" she whispered.

Harry leaned down to steal a kiss from her. "Only if you're coming with me." he said with a momentary confidence. But before he could regret his words, Hermione was pulling him to the closest room. The slamming of the door muffling their laughter. Needless to say, they didn't do much talking that night…


End file.
